À notre future collaboration
by AliahMPS
Summary: Le grand Directeur du CBI présente le consultant qui rejoindra bientôt une de leurs équipes. Jane, quant à lui, décide très vite de l'équipe qu'il aimerait intégrer. AU ;Friendship/Romance légère...mais alors très légère


C'est encore un Univers Alternatif. :)

Je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas vraiment d'où est-ce que ça sort… Je l'ai commencé il y a quelques temps, l'ai terminé aujourd'hui mais pour être franche, je ne sais pas où est-ce que je suis allée chercher cela. ^^ Je n'avais pas vraiment de scénario, je me suis juste laissée entrainée, en le reprenant plusieurs fois et voilà ce que ça a donné…

Pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus, je crois bien que j'ai une fois de plus squeezé la famille de Jane. Donc, ici, elle n'existe pas.

* * *

**À**** notre future collaboration**

.**  
**

Un petit tapotement sur le micro attira l'attention de la salle et chacune des personnes présentes se tourna vers la scène pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. Les projecteurs se tournèrent également vers la scène, plongeant les spectateurs dans le noir tandis que les derniers inattentifs se réduisaient au silence.

L'ambiance tamisée impressionnait, on n'avait rarement vu une telle mise en scène pour la fête de fin d'année. Le décor, cette année, avait déjà soulevé l'étonnement, étant bien plus accentué que celui des années précédentes mais personne ne s'était attendu à ce jeu de lumière annonçant quelque chose de plus accentué encore. D'un geste assuré, le grand Directeur s'empara du micro et se plaça de manière à être au centre de la scène, puis, se raclant la gorge, il prit la parole.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, une nouvelle année se termine et nous sommes heureux de l'avoir passé à vos côtés. Cette année à été excellente pour notre service, notamment grâce à l'arrestation de ces deux grands criminels qui nous donnait tant de fil à retordre. La fermeture de ces deux affaires est un grand soulagement, à la fois pour le C.B.I. et pour l'État de Californie, et je suis fier de savoir que tout cela résulte de votre travail et de votre acharnement. Cette année, je vous épargnerais un discours rempli de chiffres et de quotas et me contenterais de vous laisser entre les mains d'une personne qui, je l'espère, travaillera bientôt à vos cotés. Il nous rejoindra en tant que consultant, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi après l'avoir vu à l'action, je lui laisse donc le soin de vous en mettre plein la vue. Sans plus attendre, je vous présente Mr. Patrick Jane. »

**ooooooOoooooo**

« Jane, je vous présente Virgil Minelli, le chef du service avec lequel vous travaillerez. Virgil, voici Patrick Jane. »

Après que Jane ait accepté la proposition de M. Jackson, celui-ci avait décidé de le présenter à chacune des équipes présentes à la réception. Jane serra donc une énième main sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on lui disait, l'homme semblait d'ailleurs avoir été interrompu en plein milieu d'une grande conversation avec la jeune femme qui était à ses cotés. Il en avait déjà marre. Ici, les gens étaient bien trop sérieux, bien trop invisibles il s'ennuyait à mourir. Le petit show qu'il avait tenu plus tôt avait impressionné, plusieurs personnes s'étaient bousculées pour pouvoir venir lui parler à la fin du « spectacle » mais l'engouement général s'était vite dissipé, laissant place au calme habituel de ce genre de soirées.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Virgil, dit-il sans grande conviction.

- Moi de même. »

Son regard balaya la salle, à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque. Il repéra rapidement le bar, soupirant de soulagement en se disant que dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours y passer la soirée. Ce job lui avait semblé amusant au premier abord, c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait accepté, il n'avait seulement pas considéré le fait qu'il y serait entouré d'agent mornes et insipides. Ce n'était pas son monde. Il ne pourrait pas travailler ici.

« Et voici l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Elle est nouvelle dans l'unité mais vous la croiserez surement de temps en temps. »

Soupirant encore une fois, d'exaspération cette fois-ci, il tendit la main, encore une fois, toujours absorbé par son examen de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui attrapa la main et qu'il entendit sa voix qu'il posa enfin ses yeux sur elle.

« Enchantée, Mr. Jane. »

C'était une petite femme, brune, aux yeux d'un vert captivant. Elle portait une robe verte cintrée sous la poitrine, s'arrêtant juste au dessus de ses genoux et volant à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon quelque peu indiscipliné, des mèches bouclées en retombant élégamment et son décolleté en montrait juste assez pour attiser la curiosité. Ravissante. Finalement, cette soirée ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable que cela.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle se retournait déjà vers l'homme avec qui elle parlait quelques secondes auparavant puis, sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul autre regard, s'éloigna en direction du bar. Il la suivit du regard, l'observant se noyer dans la foule et disparaitre sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire.

Alors qu'il pensait se lancer à sa poursuite, il fut ramené à la réalité par le bras du Directeur qui s'accrocha au sien, l'emmenant à la rencontre d'un autre chef de service.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Jane soupira de soulagement. Il avait enfin semé ce Jackson !

Son objectif était maintenant de retrouver la petite brunette. Il balaya la salle du regard, analysant chaque visage, sans jamais l'apercevoir. Il déambula sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'il prenait, se contentant d'aller tout droit et de continuer à observer autour de lui. Elle restait introuvable.

Il fouilla chaque salon, chaque couloir, jetant même un coup d'œil dans les toilettes pour femmes avant d'abandonner. Elle était surement rentrée chez elle.

N'ayant plus d'intervention à faire, il décida de se rafraichir un peu les idées en visitant le grand jardin extérieur, celui-ci semblant être un mini havre de paix puisque personne ne s'y promenait. Il faisait bien trop froid.

Une allée illuminée, bordée d'arbustes de toutes sortes, s'enfonçait sur une centaine de mètres et menait vers ce qui semblait être un bassin ou une gigantesque fontaine. Il marcha à travers la légère brise glacée qui annonçait la fin du mois de décembre jusqu'à atteindre le bord de cette fontaine inanimée. Fermant les yeux, il inspira l'air pur et frais qui entourait cette entendue d'eau, se délectant de la petite touche de cannelle qui se démarquait étrangement, comme une note singulière qui se serait égarée. Intrigué, il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à éviter les bains de foule ce soir-là.

Oui, ce parfum était singulier, tout comme celle qui le portait. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit, elle était assise sur un banc, faisant face à la fontaine et semblait captivée par le reflet du ciel dans l'eau immobile. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit place à ses côtés qu'elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Il lui sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? demanda-t-il. Il ne fait pas très bon par ici. »

Elle avait beau avoir enfilé un manteau, il se souvenait l'avoir vu avec une robe plutôt légère.

« Non, ça va. »

D'un coup d'œil, il repéra la chair de poule sur ses jambes et son sourire s'élargit.

« Vos jambes n'ont par l'air d'être du même avis. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais il put apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tourne à nouveau son regard vers la fontaine.

« Vous êtes au courant du fait qu'il y a au moins une vingtaine de banc autour de cette fontaine. »

Elle n'avait même pas daigné se tourner vers lui pour lui parler. Elle continuait simplement à fixer l'eau du regard.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes nouvelle dans l'unité ? Ça me rassure, je me sentirai moins seul.

- Je suis nouvelle dans l'unité, pas dans le métier contrairement à vous. Et puis nouvelle ou pas, je ne travaillerai pas avec vous, alors je ne vois pas comment vous vous sentirez moins seul grâce à moi.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi désagréable avec les gens que vous rencontrez ? » demanda-t-il en prenant l'air offensé.

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre.

« Juste avec ceux qui s'installent sur mon banc sans m'en demander la permission »

Cette femme était intrigante. Douce et revêche à la fois.

Sans dire un mot, Jane se leva, et retourna sur ses pas jusqu'à s'être éloigné de plusieurs mètres puis fit demi-tour et revint vers elle.

« Bonsoir. Puis-je me joindre à vous sur ce banc ?

-Non. »

Il prit à nouveau l'air offensé.

« Non ?

- Non, répéta-t-elle.

- Non ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous y autoriser ?

- Pour faire connaissance, on va travailler ensemble !

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance ? Et puis qui vous dit que l'on va travailler ensemble ?

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Roooh, vous êtes bien difficile ! »

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers un autre banc, le plus proche de celui où la jeune femme était assise. Il s'assit de manière à lui faire face et ne la quitta pas du regard.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et garda les yeux rivés sur la fontaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane parla à nouveau :

« Vous allez abimer vos yeux à force de la fixer comme ça. »

Elle ne réagit pas, et se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Je sais bien qu'elle est jolie mais elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

- Il est bientôt minuit, répondit-elle comme si cela l'excusait.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre.

- Et à minuit, elle s'illumine. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 23h59. Comme elle, il se tourna vers l'eau figée et attendit.

Sans prévenir, un des jets de la fontaine se mit en marche, puis les autres l'imitèrent, une cascade d'eau se formant, illuminé de plusieurs projecteurs desquels émanait une lumière douce et pâle. Les jets s'entrecroisaient, s'éloignaient, puis retombaient dans un claquement magique, tout en couleurs. L'eau, jusque là immobile, s'agitait dans le bassin, jaillissait de toutes parts, glissait le long de la paroi de la fontaine, puis s'écoulait dans de petits canaux ouverts pour finir par disparaitre.

Après quelques minutes de spectacle, les jets retombèrent un à un, l'écho du clapotis de l'eau retentissant encore dans l'air et renforçant le caractère éphémère de la scène.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant puis pris la parole :

« Rien à voir avec vos petits tours de passe-passe, vous ne trouvez pas ? Beaucoup plus captivant, non ?

- Mes tours de passe-passe, comme vous dites si bien, sont plus que captivants, ma chère, ils sont hypnotisant…

- Je dois être sacrément résistante alors, parce que personnellement, ils m'ont ennuyée.

- Menteuse… »

Il la regarda avec un sourire moqueur, se leva du banc, marcha jusqu'à elle et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle fasse de même.

« Je suis sûr que vous les avez adorés, ajouta-t-il. Peut-être pas autant que la fontaine, je vous l'accorde, mais vous les avez adorés quand même. Tout le monde les adore.

- Prétentieux » rétorqua-t-elle en ignorant sa main mais en se levant à son tour.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement le long de l'allée menant à la salle de réception, Jane jetant de temps à l'autre un regard vers la jeune femme. De toute les personnes qu'il avait vu ici, elle était là seule assez intrigante pour lui donner envie de travailler en équiper avec un agent. Jackson accepterait-il une telle requête ? Peu importe, il fallait qu'il essaye. Après tout, il avait les moyens de lui faire accepter...

« Vous rentrez chez vous ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande porte.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Et vous ?

- Je me disais que je prendrais bien un verre au bar qui faisait face à la scène. Vous venez ? »

Elle le regarda, hésitante, puis finit par céder devant sa petite moue enfantine.

- D'accord. »

Il la laissa passer devant lui et la suivit jusqu'au comptoir du bar improvisé. Une fois arrivés, il demanda deux coupes de champagne au barman et s'installa sur un des sièges, aux côtés de Lisbon. Elle retira son manteau et il put de nouveau admirer le contraste de la robe d'un vert profond qu'elle portait sur sa peau laiteuse. Son regard dériva de sa nuque jusqu'à ses épaules. Quelques mèches rebelles s'y perdaient, formant des petites boucles parfaites suppliant qu'on vienne jouer avec elles. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps à cette idée.

D'une main, il prit sa coupe de champagne et la tendit vers elle.

« Je vous propose de porter un toast. À notre future collaboration. »

Elle leva son verre à son tour, le faisant effleurer le sien en souriant malicieusement. À cet instant, il se perdit dans son regard, captivé par la lueur étrange qui y dansait.

« C'est cela, oui. À notre future collaboration. »

**FIN**


End file.
